1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for efficient handling of product return transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique which permits a manufacturer or distributor of commercial products to quickly and inexpensively handle product returns while ensuring that the returned product satisfies applicable criteria for return.
2. Related Art
Product returns are a market reality faced by virtually every manufacturer, distributor, supplier or retailer of commercial products. Unfortunately, handling product returns often requires a significant expenditure of resources. For example, it may be necessary to employ one or more individuals to verify that product returns satisfy the requirements of a company's return policy. Alternatively, a company might choose to avoid the increased overhead associated with additional employees and be somewhat less diligent about verifying compliance with the return policy. However, this alternative can increase costs due to the higher number of improper product returns. Either way, additional costs must either by borne by the company or passed along to the consumer.
In addition to the costs associated with verifying compliance with a return policy, even proper product returns incur additional administrative costs. Examples of such costs include shipping and handling of the returned product, repackaging and redistribution of the returned product (if appropriate), disposal of certain returned products, and the like. These costs must also be borne either by the company or by the consumer in the form of higher prices.
It is, of course, desirable to minimize costs associated with product returns to permit reduced prices to the customer and/or provide improved operating margins for the manufacturer and/or the retailer. There are two major areas in which savings man be realized: (1) reducing the number of improper or fraudulent returns, and (2) improving efficiency and reducing overhead in handling proper returns.
One technique for reducing improper returns is disclosed in commonly owned co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/725,259, filed Oct. 2, 1996, in the names of Philip M. Rogers and Peter J. Junger, which is hereby expressly incorporated by reference in its entirety. Briefly, that application discloses an electronic system for registering product transactions to facilitate compliance with return policies and to reduce improper or fraudulent product returns under warranty. Such an electronic registration system enables individual product identification information to be gathered at the point of a transaction for inclusion in one or more transaction databases. Individual product identification information (such as a serial number) may be stored in a local transaction database along with additional information including at least the date of the transaction. A transaction receipt, such as a customer sales receipt which includes the individual product identification information and the date of the transaction, can be created. Additionally, the individual product identification information and the transaction date may be communicated to a separate location for inclusion in a general transaction database.
Where a serial number is used to identify the individual product, a check digit is preferably used in conjunction with the serial number. In this way, the validity of the serial number can be verified and, if it is invalid, a retail sales clerk or other system operator is prompted to re-enter the serial number. The serial number may be scanned, entered with a keypad, or input with any other suitable technique.
When a customer returns a product with a receipt, a retailer may note the serial number appearing on the receipt and compare it to the returned product. If the serial numbers match and all other return conditions are met, the return may be accepted. When a customer returns a product with no receipt, or a receipt that does not have a correct serial number, the retailer may search the local database for sale information concerning the specific item being returned. If no sale information is located (for instance if another retailer sold the product), the general database may be accessed and searched for sales information, and the return handled accordingly.
This system is helpful in reducing improper or fraudulent product returns and, thus, in reducing costs associated with such returns. Additionally, by reducing the number of improper product returns and automating various product return functions, handling costs associated with product returns are likewise reduced. However, there continues to be a need to further reduce product return costs, particularly costs relating to processing proper product returns. Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for efficient handling of product return transactions which reduces costs while ensuring against improper product returns.